Power Play
by Polinverse
Summary: The Illusive Man has information on Shepard that Anderson is desperate to hear. But TIM's got a proposition of his own for Anderson that the Councilor may or may not like... Anderson/TIM pairing. *IN PROGRESS*
1. Power Play, Part 1

**Part 1**

The communicator beeped on Anderson's desk. He sighed and gave one last look to his balcony overlooking the best of the Presidium. It had taken them nearly two years to rebuild what had taken less than twenty minutes for a single Reaper to demolish. And he was still dealing with the fallout everyday.

Anderson approached the console, prepared to face yet another angry diplomat with some obscure specie's agenda and a complaint list several pages long. He frowned when he saw the encrypted identity. It wasn't unheard of for diplomats to send in messages on a secured channel, but hiding the identity wasn't typical.

"Anderson here," he answered.

A holographic image rose from the console. A well groomed man in a sharply tailored gray suite appeared. The holographic figure smiled, tight and thin. He looked like no diplomat Anderson had ever seen.

"Ah, Captain Anderson. My name is… Well, you can call me The Illusive Man. We need to talk. Regarding Shepard… your protege."

The name clicked in Anderson's memory. He clenched his teeth. This was the man who he had yet to make answer for what happened to Kaylee. This was the man responsible for the Ascension project.  
"You criminal! I have nothing to say to you."

"Good, then I won't have further interruptions. I think you'll be very interested to know, I've sent Shepard through the Omega Relay."

"But… no one comes back from that relay!"

The man who called himself T.I.M smirked. "I know."

"That was your goal all along? Bring back Shepard back to life and then send the Commander off on a suicide mission?"

The Illusive Man remained impassive. "As you well know. Shepard's the best of the best. But even a big damn hero doesn't have a chance at returning from the relay… without my help."

Anderson snarled. "You won't get away with this."

"On the contrary, I think you'll find that I will. But perhaps we can… help each other out. We both know you have something I want. Very much."

"I have nothing you could possible need."

"Not what I need. WANT. From you. Very much."

"What are you talking about? Stop talking in riddles!"

T.I.M. smiled, a look of almost tenderness on his face. "Ever the belligerent, Captain."

"That's Councilor to you," Anderson growled.

The smile on T.I.M.'s face grew wider. "Is it hot in there, Councilor? I think you should take off your uniform."

Anderson frowned, completely confused. "What? Is this conversation a joke to you? Because I don't find the joke very funny."

T.I.M. covered his mouth with a hand. "I assume you're running a trace on this, yes?" He glanced down on his console. "And you'll need two more minutes by my calculations to place the call IP. You won't find me here, of course. But it'll give you a lead, or so you think, as to my real identity and location." 


	2. Power Play, Part 2

**Part 2**

Anderson cursed, his hands still hovering over the trace command buttons on his console. In response, the other man removed his outer coat, revealing a close-fitting undershirt and bare, toned arms.

"See? Nothing to it."

Inexplicably, the heat rose in Anderson's cheeks. He scowled. "I don't see why I'd do that."

The man known as T.I.M. pulled cigar case from his pocket and lifted a long smoke to his lips. He pursed his lips and took his time lighting the long object in his mouth. He looked at Anderson, and then deliberately took a deep, satisfying pull, sucking slowly on the filter.

Anderson felt somehow hypnotized by the action. Something about the way the man's hands moved, and his eyes… Anderson shook himself mentally. He pulled at the collar of his uniform, feeling uncomfortably warm. But those eyes… The Illusive Man was looking at him expectantly.

Anderson glared. But reluctantly, he removed the outer jacket of his Councilor's uniform.

"There, now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"What do you want, Illusive Man?"

"I am a man who likes, power, Counselor. One could say that in my profession, I have a lot of it."

"Power that you abuse. It's because of people like you and your illicit organization that gives humans a bad name in the galaxy."

"Every species has its pros and its cons, Councilor. And contrary to your beliefs, my organization and I represent the best of what humanity has to offer. Humanity free of Council constraints. Humanity as our species was destined to me. Humanity in all its glory: ambitions and creativity and imagination at its best."

"And what kind of humanity would that really be? A society of thieves and criminals. A society without morals or ethics. What makes you think I would ever want to collaborate with you ?"

The holographic T.I.M. steepled his fingers. "I meet so few people of rare privilege like yourself, Counselor. Men of character. Men with integrity. My day to day is filled with the unsatisfactory buzz of subordinate, and, shall we say, lesser, men."

Anderson grunted and glanced at the tracer timer. One minute and twenty five seconds. He decided to stall. "I'll admit I could return the 'compliment'. I don't meet men such as yourself every day, either."

T.I.M. leaned forward in his chair. "I answer to no one, Counselor. No man, no entity. No directives but my own." T.I.M. sighed. He lifted his unsettling blue eyes and focused intently on Anderson. T.I.M. took another deep throated pull from his cigar, then dropped his hand and let the smoke dangle carelessly from his fingers. His lips pursed together. His expression was both thoughtful and desirous.

Something in the gravity well just changed, thought Anderson. He suddenly had trouble breathing.

"I grow tired of my role, Councilor. I need a change. I want to experience power, not just wield it. To feel the utter and complete control of another. To know that there is another force driving… behind me."

Anderson blanched. "I… I don't understand what you're saying."

"I would very much like to spend time... under your command, Councilor."

"That's preposterous!" Anderson exclaimed. "What kind of game are you playing, Illusive Man? I'm warning you. You'll pay for your crimes."

"And would you be personally ensuring my... punishment?"

Anderson could feel the heat rising to his ears. "Of course."

T.I.M. laughed as he glanced down at his timer. "Almost two minutes. I think I'll indulge you this time, Councilor."

The holographic man stood from his chair, rising gracefully. He moved towards Anderson, his shoulders and hips moving in alternating unison, like a tiger stalking prey. The hologram stopped just inches from Anderson's face.

T.I.M. raised his arm and took another long, slow pull from his cigar. His cheeks puffed in and out with deliberate effort. "Meet me in the Zakera Wards at the address I just sent to your terminal. Tomorrow evening at 20:00. Come alone and I'll give you your opportunity to... take me in."

Anderson bite his lip. T.I.M. smiled.

"Tomorrow, Councilor. Alone." The hologram hit the communicator button on his terminal and vanished.

Anderson gulped, his breathe coming in short, tense gasps. He glanced down at the tracer route on his terminal. Damn. The IP address had come from Anderson's own console.


End file.
